


One Link in the Chain

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive John Winchester, Accidental Bonding, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Broken Sam Winchester, Claiming, Dark, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Murder, Oral Knotting, Past Rape/Non-con, Post Mpreg, Rape, References to Knotting, Robbery, Scent Marking, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sterility, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: A.b.o. bingo square accidental scent bond.Dean was raised by his abusive father, and from the age of 16 and his first heat, was used to slake the Alpha's lusts. When Sam presented as an Alpha he joined in.One night the house where Dean is kept is robbed by two men wearing ski masks, and Dean knows the rule, present to Alphas. But what happens when a scent bond comes into play?





	1. Blood and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to cutelittlekitty and Cr-noble for their help as Betas, and mind the tags.

Life as an Omega wasn't worth living. Dean came to that realization at a young age but his first heat at sixteen only made it worse. That was what his father, his nightmare, was waiting for. From then on, Dean was John's personal punching bag and unwilling sex doll. The first time he tried to fight back he was beaten unconscious, then starved. He was locked in his room and unable to feed himself shower, tend his wounds, or even go to the bathroom. 

 

After two days with only water to drink, John opened the door. He beat him again for the stench, though Dean had tried to contain it with a plastic bag. When John was done beating him, he raped him, knotting him thoroughly, then pulling loose the second his knot stopped throbbing. Dean howled at the tearing pain and John punched him in the jaw, leaving him dazed and bleeding. Sam was at the open door and Dean tried to look away, but Sam's wary, dead eyes caught at him.

 

Dean didn't know what to expect when Sammy turned sixteen and confirmed as an Alpha, but that his brother would follow in their father's footsteps and use Dean as his personal rut relief wasn't it. But of course he would, that was all Dean was good for and John Winchester made sure he knew it, that he’d always known it, from the time his scent started to manifest at five and it told the story of wasted potential. 

 

When their father died three years ago, ownership of Dean passed to his younger brother. He was kept locked in a sparse, cold room, nothing more than a water bottle or two and a too-small toy to relieve his heats, only brought out to be taken as many times and ways as Sam wanted when his lust hit. 

 

The small room was all he knew; the carpet a dingy and stained grey, a threadbare crescent where he walked when he felt up to it.   The chain manacled to his wrist only let him reach so far. The bare mattress sat on a frame that was sturdy only for the convenience of the Alphas, and to secure the chain attached to his wrist. The radiator was long since broken and he froze in the winter. The vent in the floor no longer pumped in cooler air in the summer and he had a feeling Sam no longer even lived in the house. The only time he was a comfortable temperature was in the winter when his heat hit.

 

One cold night as he lay bleeding and shivering, his body bruised and battered after his rapist left him, Dean heard a commotion out in the hall. There was a snarl and a shuddering thud against his door, then it burst inward under Sam's weight. His abuser hit the floor boneless and still, with a gaping wound at his throat, open to muscle and bone even as it sprayed blood. And just like that, Dean was free of his rapist of the last five years.

 

A man within an inch or so of Dean's height stepped through, wearing a ski mask and dark clothes, lit from behind by the light from the hall.

 

Dean shuddered at the presence of a stranger but he knew better than to fight or resist. He was weak with blood loss after Sam had beaten a pup from him after his last heat, and he was still barely able to open one eye a week after his last punishment. He couldn't really recall what it was for, but failing to present to an Alpha, his father or his brother that was, always resulted in a horrible beating and more violent rape.

 

He knelt on the bare mattress and dropped to his face with a barely noticeable clink of the chain along the far side of the bed, knowing better than to stay on all fours. The point was he was less than a dog, worse than a bitch. That had been well and truly engrained by John and Sam Winchester. He scarcely remembered he shared the name now and he trembled as he waited for his rescuer to slake his lust. 

 

Wasn't that what he was for?

 

The man froze and Dean tried to discern his scent, but he couldn't smell him. Why couldn't he smell him? He could smell his own blood, the sharper, fresher tang of Sam's blood, and Sam's spunk still dripping down his own thighs. He could smell his fear, his shame, the residue of Sam's violent lust. But nothing from the man standing motionless and staring at him. 

 

"Going to kill me?" he croaked, his voice husky and broken from years of forcing down his screams and cries lest they earn him another punishment. He barely remembered how to speak at all; Sam hadn't put up with it for several years.

 

There was a hiss, an intake of breath, then a careful sniffing sound. A hoarse groan followed and the man strode forward, a black shape against the dim light streaming from the hall. Dean fought a wince as he heard the man's belt buckle being undone. A zipper sounded next and then strong fingers were prodding at his hole, and Dean couldn't contain a flinch at the flare of pain from his abused flesh. 

 

There was a low growl that sent a strange sensation through him and an unfamiliar heat built in his gut. Without a word, the man--the Alpha, he had to be--forced his way into Dean's hole and started thrusting hard and fast. 

 

Dean tried to stay quiet but the Alpha shifted as he thrust and suddenly the heat in his gut was sparking, reminiscent of his heats but better than the useless toy he was allowed. He whimpered suddenly, then bit his lips together hard enough to draw blood. He wasn't to make a sound, he knew better.

 

A low voice growled from above him, distorted by lust. "Whimper for me, little Omega."

 

Dean's mind stuttered over the instructions and he tensed, pulling a growl and a slap to his hip from the Alpha. 

 

He whined in confusion and his assailant-- _ his rescuer?-- _ stroked a hand down his bony spine in… was that approval? He forgot his fear for a second and his core lit up, sparking an inferno of heat in his womb. 

 

And out of nowhere, the scent of rain, clean and light wafted over him as the Alpha groaned. Dean gasped and suddenly his body was as slick as though he were in heat, but he was still shivering in the cold. The Alpha growled again and Dean felt that strange, unfamiliar sensation in his gut again, building stronger now. The dry, harsh slide turned silken and wet, and the Alpha sped his thrusts, grunting as his knot threatened to catch. Dean cringed, all too used to the pain of a knot stretching his torn ass, then worse, the sharp pull to get loose. But the Alpha slowed his thrusts and pulled back, leaving Dean feeling strangely empty, even as his cock spasmed inside him.

 

A couple of minutes later the Alpha stood and Dean dared a glance over his shoulder at the other man. He'd been right, he was about Dean's height but far more fleshed out than his own half-starved body. The man was tucking his still-hard cock away and groaned as he carefully confined himself in his zipper. 

 

Footsteps ran down the hall and Dean cowered, the chain clanking this time, and the Alpha whirled back. He felt the moment the man saw the chain and he shrank back when the stranger took a step closer.

 

"TIME TO GO!" The shout came from a second man of equal height, a dark curl of hair visible under his ski mask and his eyes blue and angry in the light of the hall. He stepped closer and Dean scrambled off the bed to cower on the floor on the far side, his instincts telling him that he was more vulnerable, that this second man presented a danger. When he pulled a knife and stepped forward Dean whined and flicked a glance at the first man, hoping… something.

 

With good reason, apparently. His rescuer clamped a hand around the second man's bicep, pulling him to a stop. "No," he growled, and again Dean felt a shiver at the man's voice and his heart thudded in his chest as the scent of rain strengthened to a storm, full of ozone as though waiting for a lightning strike.

 

"This was supposed to be a smash and grab. His owner's dead, you fuck the resident slut, and leave him alive to ID us? Are you fucking insane?!" he hissed, trying again to move forward with the knife. "At least you had the sense not to knot him!"

 

"The chain," the first Alpha whispered, angrily. "The room. The boarded-up windows. We thought the house would be empty but they kept him here. Fuck it, we're taking him."

 

"The fuck are you talking about?!" The second Alpha was livid, Dean could hear it his voice, in the growl that rolled under his words.

 

"Shut up. We're not leaving him. He's  _ mine _ ," the first Alpha growled, his voice as distorted by anger as the other's. 

 

"No. We leave, you call about a broken window or something but you leave him."

 

"I can't just turn it off, he's mine!" Dean felt a strange, pleasant rush at the words. He was claimed by this Alpha and he would keep him safe. 

 

"You haven't bitten him, it's just a partial scent bond. Snap out of it and let's go, there's nothing worth stealing here anyway!" The second Alpha pulled his arm free and sheathed his knife, glaring balefully at Dean. "I mean it, you try to bring him I'll slit his throat. This is to keep you safe." He stormed out of the room.

 

The first Alpha growled and bent to rifle Sam's pockets, coming up with a key. He moved around the bed towards Dean slowly, holding the key in plain sight, letting him know he wasn't holding a knife. "I'm going to get this chain off and send help. You stay here, someone you can trust will come."

 

The Alpha unlocked the manacle around Dean's wrist and started to back out of the room slowly. Dean still hadn't gotten a look at his eyes and croaked out a desperate word. "Wait!"

 

"I can't Omega, I have to go. I'll find you though." The Alpha brushed a gentle finger against Dean's unmarked cheek and Dean felt the touch down to his toes. He leaned into it, and pressed his cheek against the Alpha's wrist and felt something fall into place inside him.

 

"Alpha…" he pleaded, "don't leave me!"


	2. Another Link in the Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has rejoined society, damaged, broken, and murderous. 
> 
> Jimmy and Cas Novak are released from prison after serving time for a break-and-enter, and head to a bar to unwind and celebrate. 
> 
> When they cross paths, no one sees it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be two more chapters, chapter three is already in the works.
> 
> prompt: gardenia, jasmine and honeysuckle

It had been five years since Dean had been liberated, five years since his brother had died. He went by Dean Smith now, unable to stand the thought of tying himself to that hated Winchester name, any longer. Sometimes he wondered if his life would have been different if his mother had lived. Would his father have been a softer, kinder man? Would his brother have been raised to be a strong, proud Alpha, rather than a monster? He had no way of knowing. There were nights when he railed against the heavens, when the nightmares crawled out from under his bed and he woke screaming for help. Help that never came.

 

Except it had. In a strange, violent form, a storm had broken into the house where he’d been raised, where he was kept prisoner, where he was beaten and raped and lost the pup forced on him, and it washed everything away. The scent of ozone could still leave him wanting, and he would walk in a thunderstorm for hours, his skin chilled but his heart somehow warmed.

 

Dean had refused to have the scent bond broken. His saviour would find him one day, and their bond would be completed. He’d learned quickly to keep that hope to himself, and instead claimed to keep the bond to help find the Alpha who had killed his brother. Which was true, but Dean wanted to find the Alpha to thank him, not to turn him in to the police. He’d seen several therapists over the years, careful to hide his innermost thoughts, taking what he needed to rejoin society.

 

Because Dean had another secret to keep. He hunted abusive Alphas like his brother. And he killed them.

 

***

 

Castiel Novak and his twin brother Jimmy were being released that day.  Four years they’d served for breaking and entering in a home not far from an Omega’s childhood prison. A neighbour had seen their van while coming home from a late shift and called the police. Luckily they hadn’t left any physical evidence at the Omega’s home the year before, and the murder of an Alpha went unsolved and mostly unmourned.

 

Jimmy insisted they go out to a bar to celebrate, and Cas agreed, mainly to keep his brother out of trouble. Jimmy was the one with the darker urges, which was why it hadn’t shocked either of them when he’d had ripped out an Alpha’s throat when he scented the blood, fear, and pain of an Omega on his skin. That Cas had in turn scent-bonded with that same Omega and tried to claim the poor wretch had been something else entirely. Cas hadn’t forgiven himself for raping the Omega, though he hadn’t seen the chain until after it was done. Under the scent of blood and shame and pain had been something… something clean and floral, like gardenia, jasmine, honeysuckle, and Cas never forgot the Omega who should have been his mate, nor the colour of his one open eye that night. The other had been swollen nearly shut and bloodshot from a beating, but that sliver of green had shone through, startling and brilliant. 

 

Cas had kept the scent bond going through five long years. In prison he’d cherished the delectable scent at his wrist where the Omega had pressed his cheek. It had accompanied him through fights and violence and fear, and he knew that one day he would kneel at his Omega’s feet to beg forgiveness.

 

Jimmy slammed two bottles down on the table in front of him, breaking into his thoughts. Cas watched as the condensation beaded on the table, unfortunately showing the slick layer of grime that coated the surface and he removed his elbows with a grimace of disgust.

 

“Why are we here again?” he asked, grabbing the bottle in front of him and taking a pull. He frowned at the weak-tasting stuff and shook his head, dropping the bottle back to the table with a clang.

 

“Come on, Cassie, not everyone has been pining for five years. Let the scent bond go. Besides, one piece of ass is just like another.” He downed his beer in a few long pulls then scooped up the second bottle. Without a hint of an apology, he guzzled the second beer, then reached over and clapped Cas on the shoulder. “Why so glum? I’m sure we can find you a scrawny, half-dead Omega if you’re feeling frisky.”

 

Cas felt his hands clench into fists and kept them under the table, but he couldn’t disguise his anger from his twin.

 

“Oh, lighten up. It’s been five years. If he even survived, he probably ended up someone’s bitch a long time ago. Scrawny or not, that was a fine looking ass. Of course, you’d know better than I would.” Jimmy guffawed at his own crude joke, and Cas stood abruptly, knocking over his chair with a clatter.

 

“I’m going for a smoke,” he told his twin tightly, stalking away, the scent of his own anger strong in his nostrils.

 

“You don’t smoke!” Jimmy called after him. Always pushing, always testing. Cas walked away from his brother and slammed open the door to the patio, drawing in the clean night air.  The stench of vomit and stale urine assaulted his senses, and he wrinkled his nose.  _ So much for clean night air. _

 

***

 

Dean glanced about the grungy, nearly destitute bar. He ordered a cola and overtipped the bartender to shut up, knowing that his somewhat stunted growth made him look younger than he was. His shoulders were finally starting to fill out, but he was nowhere near the size he ought to be. He looked like a tall, gangly young Omega.

 

It came in handy.

 

Tonight he heard a commotion and saw a tall, broad-shouldered man leave the bar, and something made him wonder if he should follow, wondering if that would be his target for tonight.

 

“So, you come here often, Omega?” asked a light tenor at his side, and he turned back with a shy smile. Eyeing the Alpha up and down, he felt a hint of recognition, but the scent was off, petrichor and turned earth. He met the Alpha’s eyes with a dull, nervous smile, hiding the flash of recollection when he saw the piercing blue eyes. He knew those eyes, remembered that voice as it offered to slit his throat.

 

“Sometimes, when I need to get away and forget things… You gonna help me forget, Alpha?” he asked softly, standing and stepping backwards towards the washrooms. He knew there was a fire exit at the end of the hall, and he’d be able to make a quick escape. The Alpha in question followed closely behind him, crowding against his back and gripping his hip painfully as they stepped into the filthy bathroom.

 

“You’re too tall for an Omega, but you’ll do once you’re on your knees,” the Alpha told him with a leer, and Dean obeyed without a word, kneeling and reaching for the Alpha’s zipper. Drawing his jeans down his thighs, Dean glanced up. The Alpha was watching him far too intently still, and Dean bit back a grimace. He hated this part, but he was good at it.

 

“Already hard for me, Alpha?” Dean teased and ran his tongue up the Alpha’s length before swallowing down the length in one go. 

 

“Oh fuck, that’s good. You’re gonna take it all like a good little slut, aren’t you?” the Alpha asked, and Dean opened his throat even as his hand reached for the Alpha’s thighs to keep his balance. “Fuck, open yourself up for me, I’m not going down your throat when that sweet ass is right there.”

 

Dean drew back to smirk up at the dark haired Alpha, and popped the button on his jeans. He reached a hand to the small of his back, even as he swallowed around the heavy cock again. “Gonna fuck my mouth, Alpha?”

 

His hand closed around the knife that never left his person, and he whimpered, arching his back as he pretended to open himself, waiting for a chance to strike.

 

The Alpha snapped his hips forward and Dean nearly gagged, but his determination held, and he watched, waited. Swallowing again, he saw the Alpha tilt his head back and, drawing the knife quietly, he poised, ready to strike.

 

“Jimmy, you in he-- _ fuck!” _ A hand grabbed Dean’s wrist and twisted it, forcing him to drop the knife. The Alpha,  _ Jimmy  _ Dean supposed, stumbled back and shoved his cock back into his pants. Dean snarled and fought, but whomever held him had bulk and leverage on him.

 

“Let me go, he tried to kill me!” he snarled, when a hand clamped down on the back of his neck and drove him face-first against the wall. He hit it with a grunt, and a heavy body pressed against his. 

 

“Only one I saw pulling a knife was you,” the man, another Alpha, growled in his ear. The man’s scent was like a lightning strike, and Dean froze. He knew that voice, that scent. He sniffed, and his body went limp.

 

_ “Alpha, _ you found me…” He sighed, going pliant and loose, and his hole was suddenly dripping in a way it certainly hadn’t for the other Alpha. The hard body against him tensed, and suddenly he was spun to face his attacker, his rescuer, his Alpha. Twins, he found, staring between the two, but the man holding him against the wall, it was  _ him; _ his scent was unmistakable.

 

“You…” he growled. “It’s  _ you!”  _ The Alpha didn’t hesitate, he pulled Dean into his arms, claiming his mouth and forcing his tongue past Dean’s lips. Dean opened for him instantly, wrapping his arms around his Alpha and meeting his passion with his own. There was as quiver in the air and Dean’s ears popped, as  _ something _ snapped in place around them, between them. 

 

“Cas, what the fuck?! He was gonna cut off my balls, and you’re just gonna fuck him in the bathroom?” the other Alpha demanded, his jaw hanging open, and Dean reached down to unzip his fly, so very on board with this plan.

 

“You’ve got two seconds to get out and stand guard. I will not be interrupted,” Cas ordered, and Jimmy stalked from the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

“Alpha, I’ve been waiting for you, you said you’d find me!” Dean complained petulantly, and his Alpha grabbed his hand, nipping at the wrist.

 

“I was inside for four years. Just got out,” Cas murmured. He reached for his fly, then looked around in disgust. “We’re not doing this here.”

 

“Come on then, my car is parked down the block. My apartment is close.” His Alpha stooped and picked up the knife and held it for a moment, meeting Dean’s eyes. Then he handed it over. 

 

“We need to talk about that night, you and I,” Cas told him, and Dean shivered at the bleak look in his Alpha’s eyes.

 

“You saved me. Nothing else matters. Except you getting me home and knotting me properly.”

 

“I can think of another important question. What’s your name?”

 

“I’m Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to fpwoper for beta-ing for me!
> 
> If you love Destiel, come visit [Profound Bond](https://discord.gg/yEhcCq) for conversation, support on writing, and plenty to read.


	3. Linked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean get to Dean's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lusty lexies prompt - knotting

Cas opened the door and they nearly ran over Jimmy, who stumbled back as the flat surface he used as support vanished. He glared up at them from the floor, but Cas scarcely noticed his twin with his Omega in his arms. “We’ll be back. Later. You’ve got my number, don’t wait up,” Cas ordered and started pulling Dean down the hall. Dean pulled back, and Cas turned and raised an eyebrow. “Second thoughts, my Omega?”

 

“No, but the exit at the end of the hall is closer to my car,” Dean explained, and Cas’ eyes narrowed.

 

“You weren't here by accident, were you?” he demanded, and Dean glanced about nervously.

 

“Can we talk about this in private?”

 

Cas took in his scent, cautious, but not fearful, and not a trace of guilt, with the simmer of arousal that was heating his own blood too. He nodded slowly. Cas reached for Dean, who slid into his arms as though destined for them, and together they left the bar. Slipping through the heavy door to the alley they quickly made their way to the street, dodging suspect puddles that were better off remaining unidentified. They were likely the source of the stench Cas had noticed earlier from the patio. 

 

“Dean, I need to…” Cas began, and Dean turned to face him.

 

“Hush Alpha. I’ve been looking for you for the last three years since I was able to be out on my own. I’m not letting you slip away now that I’ve found you,” Dean whispered, sounding fervent and desperate, his hands clutching at Cas’ leather jacket. Cas eased Dean’s hands into his own, and raised his chin, letting the nearly frantic Omega scent him.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Dean. I said you were mine five years ago. I’d have taken you with me if I could.” Dean nipped at his scent gland and Cas pulled him close with a groan, rutting against the younger man and delving into his mouth again. It wasn’t until a passing car honked that they stopped, both panting and breathless. “Take me home, Omega,” he coaxed, pulling Dean closer so the ache in his groin was relieved for a moment. Need sparked in his gut and he knew his eyes flashed when Dean groaned and leaned in to kiss him again, nearly prompting another make-out session. Finally, Dean backed away, tugging Cas down the street towards a gorgeous classic car.

 

“Cas, meet Baby. Treat her right, okay?” he asked, opening the passenger door and moving around the car to slide into the driver’s seat. Cas slid into the car and pulled the door shut with a creak and a clang, the floral scent of his Omega combining with the leather and metal of the car in a heady mixture. Dean started the car and they drove approximately ten minutes in increasingly tense silence until Cas spoke.

 

“Dean, tell me we aren’t far, because it’s not going to take long before I need you on my cock,” he growled, moaning as his Omega whimpered and the honeyed scent of slick filled the air.

 

"Three more blocks, ” he replied, his voice tight, his scent growing more desperate by the moment.

 

Cas clenched his hands into fists until his short nails were biting crescent moons into his palms. His cock was straining against the denim he wore, and he palmed himself roughly to relieve the ache. Dean groaned, his eyes flicking over to meet Cas', the moss-green iris nearly swallowed by Omega gold.

 

Cas scented the air cautiously and swore. "You're going into heat, we need to get you out of the public."

 

"I know. I need you, Alpha. Fuck, I need your knot so bad."

 

“Oh, you’ll get it, little Omega. Trust me,” Cas growled, drawing a whine from Dean. They pulled into the parking garage of a high-rise, and Cas’ eyebrows rose. “You’re doing well for yourself.”

 

“No one believed I was involved in my brother’s death, so I inherited everything. Given the state I was found in, well, it didn’t take long to get both his and John’s money.”

 

“John?” Cas asked, his voice low and tense.

 

Dean cast him a bitter look. “My Alpha parent. The one who started beating me the day I presented as Omega when I was five and started raping me at my first heat at sixteen. Only reason I know those numbers is because of the work I’ve done since Sam died to be able to join society. But I’m not part of it. I can’t be.”

 

“I know. And I won’t ever leave you again,” Cas swore, reaching over and taking Dean’s hand.

 

“What will your brother say to that?” Dean asked, and Cas snorted.

 

“He’ll be happy to have a pretty Omega around.”

 

Dean shrugged, unperturbed. “He doesn’t get to knot my ass, but if he needs his cock sucked, and won’t be threatening to slit my throat, I’m game.”

 

“Need more than one knot to fill you up, little Omega?” Cas teased, but he felt his eyes widen when Dean nodded.

 

“During my heats? Yeah.” He shrugged again, pulling the car into his spot and turning to Cas. “My wiring is all fucked up, Alpha. I  _ need _ you, but I gotta tell you, I’m gonna need more.”

 

“Let’s get inside so we can talk about this some more. Besides, if I don’t get you on my cock soon, my knot is gonna burst.” Dean’s nostrils flared and he smirked, then turned off the car and opened the door. The rush of fresh air helped clear Cas’ slick-fogged brain.

 

“So you’re fine with me invited Jimmy to join us in an hour or two?” Cas asked, unable to believe it. Dean leaned against him, pressing him against the car, and grabbed Cas’ hand to bring it to his ass. Cas could feel the damp of slick seeping through the denim and groaned, leaning in to nip at Dean’s throat. “I’m going to claim you, little Omega; you will be mine alone in that sense.”

 

“Fuck, yes!” They stumbled to the elevator and waited impatiently for it to arrive, then slipped inside the moment the doors opened. A second later Cas had Dean pressed against a wall, his legs wrapped around Cas’ waist as they rutted against each other. The honey of slick and the musk of Alpha arousal filled the elevator until Cas’ senses were reeling.

 

The elevator doors dinged open and there was a shocked exclamation as a young mother pulled her son back from the doors and tried to cover his eyes. Dean glanced over and smirked. “Hey, Lisa. Meet my Alpha, Cas. Hey Ben.”

 

The woman looked embarrassed and horrified while the child, who seemed to be about eight, waved and smiled mischievously. Dean and Cas made their way past the two and down the hall, where Dean wiggled his way out of Cas’ grasp to lead him to the correct apartment.

 

At the door Dean fumbled the key and bent over to get it, his ass pressing back against Cas and grinding in a slow circle.

 

“Don’t tease or I’ll fuck you here in the hall,” Cas warned, reaching for Dean’s jeans and gripping them tightly at the waist.

 

“Come inside, you can fuck me against a window instead.” Dean opened the door and stepped through, casting a come-hither look over his shoulder.

 

“Later. First, I’m going to taste that slick, and I want you on your back and watching me while I do it. Then I’m going to fuck you until you come screaming, then I’m going to knot you.”

 

“Do it. I want my clothes torn, my body aching and bruised, and I want to be limp with exhaustion by the time you let me come. I want you to bite me all over, and I want you to claim me.”

 

Cas froze, his Alpha nature snarling and howling to take his Omega right there against the door. "Run." 

 

Dean ran. He bolted away from Cas and to the stairs leading up, and Cas followed on his heels, his voice deep and rasping as he taunted his Omega.

 

"I'm going to catch you and claim you. I'm going to rip your clothes from your body and sink my teeth into you, then I'm going to fuck that sweet little ass until you scream for me. I wanna hear you beg for my knot, Dean."

 

Dean was half a step in front of him when they reached a large, opulent bedroom, and Cas spotted the bed. Leaping forward he caught Dean in his arms and pinned him to the mattress, and tore his t-shirt from his body. The jeans followed with a rough tearing sound, and then Cas was stripping his own jacket and shirt, and dropping his jeans with a sigh of relief.

 

"Gonna fuck me good, Cas?" Dean taunted as he watched him, and Cas let out a fierce growl. Dean's eyes widened and he bared his throat as the scent of slick filled the room. 

 

Cas manhandled Dean onto his back and threw his legs over his shoulders. Wasting no time he buried his face against Dean's hole, his hands clamping down hard enough to bruise on Dean's thighs to keep him from squirming. Dean gave a shocked cry at the first touch of Cas's tongue, then began babbling incoherently.

 

Cas settled more comfortably on the bed and pulled Dean closer by his hips, delving in with his tongue, licking and sucking at Dean's hole until he was a quivering, begging mess. Cas eased back for a moment, showing Dean the mess of slick covering his lips and chin, and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Alpha, please, you gotta fuck me!"

 

Cas smirked. He could feel Dean's heat ramping up, but he wasn't as desperate as he thought. Not yet. Sliding a finger in alongside his tongue, he moved a questing fingertip until Dean arched off the bed with a whimper. He brushed the spot again and was rewarded with a flood of slick as Dean's thighs clamped around his ears. 

 

"Too much, Alpha, I can't…"

 

"Yes you can, Omega-mine, and you will," Cas told him, even as he circled the spot again, then ran the pad of his finger over it slowly. Cas gave a low, satisfied chuckle as Dean's eyes rolled back in his head, and he bent to bite at Dean's thigh until a red imprint of his teeth emerged. He gave a possessive growl at the mark against Dean's freckled skin, and bit him again on the other leg, a little higher. He brushed over Dean's prostate at the same time, and Dean cried out for him, his cock weeping.

 

Dean’s body broke into a sweat as his heat ramped up, his body clenching uselessly around Cas’ finger. “Alpha, I need you,  _ please!” _

 

Cas lifted his head, staring up at Dean’s body. His freckles stood out against the flush of his body, and the head of his pretty Omega cock was nearly purple with arousal. 

 

“You need me, Omega?” Cas taunted.

 

“Cas, yes!”    
  


“You want me to fuck you, claim you?” he asked.

 

“Cas, I’ve been yours for years, now please, knot me, Alpha!”

 

Cas crawled up his body, pausing to leave an imprint of his teeth over Dean’s pec like a tattoo. Dean cried out and bucked up to meet his body, and Cas lined up at his entrance.

 

“I’m going to claim you and knot you. You’re mine Dean.”

 

Without waiting for a response he shoved into Dean’s body for the second time in his life. Bliss. Paradise. A hot, tight embrace that clench and pulsed around his cock as Dean came instantly. 

 

“Oh fuck, yes! Bite me, mark me, breed me up!” Dean shouted, and Cas sank his fangs into his lover’s scent gland instantly, claiming the Omega as his own. Lapping up the tickle of blood, he bared his own throat even as he thrust, and Dean claimed him in turn. The sharp pain when straight down his spine to his gut, and the continuing clench sent him flying over the edge, free-falling into his orgasm and locking them together.

 

Dean screamed his name, his nails raking down Cas' back, lines of fire that sent his hips driving forward again spurting deep into his lover's body. "Going to breed you so good, baby."

 

Dean stilled underneath him. "Cas… shit. I can't. I can't have pups."

 

Cas pulled back to look down at Dean, and drew his hand softly down his cheek. "That doesn't make me want you less." A single tear slipped from Dean and slipped into his hair. 

 

"Why do you want me?"

 

"That's easy, " Cas whispered, kissing him softly. "You're mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to fpwoper for beta-ing!


	4. The Ties That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out who killed Sam, and Jimmy is invited to help with his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPNABOBINGO square filled Dean/Cas/Jimmy

"That's easy, " Cas whispered, kissing Dean softly. "You're mine."

 

Dean felt a bubble of warmth well up inside him, so different from the painful burn of his heat. He pulled Cas in for a slow kiss, tender and soft, and his Alpha-- _ his Alpha!-- _ melted into his touch, kissing him back sweetly.

 

“How have you managed your heats alone?” Cas asked him and Dean shrugged.

 

“Toys and boys. There are Alpha services out there. Impersonal as fuck though.”

 

He watched as Cas’ nostrils flared and his eyes flashed red. “Mine and Jimmy’s, I’m not sharing you further than that.”

 

Dean felt himself clench at the thought of being serviced by the two gorgeous Alphas, and he purred. “Jealous, Alpha? Want to see me on your knot and my mouth on your twin’s?”

 

Cas growled and flipped them, rolling onto his back and putting Dean above him. Dean’s eyes widened and Cas gave a small thrust of his hips. Dean felt his heat spark again, and Cas smirked, biting his lip as he grasped Dean’s hips and lifted him just a hair. His knot pulled against Dean’s rim, and Dean whined, rocking down and gasping as Cas’ cock rubbed over his prostate again. His cock stiffened, and he gasped again as Cas pivoted his hips. 

 

“Come on Dean, make those sweet noises for me while you still can, because once my brother has your mouth stuffed full of his knot, it’ll be like a gag, just whimpers and whines coming out of that pretty mouth. So come on, let me hear you!” Cas’ knot had deflated just enough to slip loose, and he thrust up hard into Dean, pulling a shocked cry from his lips.

 

“Oh, fuck! Right there!”

 

Cas smirked up at him and pounded up into him until Dean’s cock was straining and weeping again. The ball of heat in his gut coiled tighter and hotter, until finally it exploded through him, and he collapsed against Cas with a moan. Cas rolled them over again and thrust a few more times until he came with a grunt, then bent and kissed Dean softly.

 

Dean felt a twinge in his gut and grimaced. 

 

“I think it’s time for you to call Jimmy. You’re sure he won’t try to slit my throat again?” Dean asked, meeting Cas’ gaze.

 

Cas shook his head. “He won’t. He was scared shitless of being identified that night, that’s all. Most of the time when we break into some abandoned looking place, he doesn’t end up killing the resident Alpha.”

 

Dean felt himself freeze. “That was him? I thought it was you, you came right through the door.”

 

“No, Dean.  _ Jimmy  _ killed him. Sam? Sam grabbed me and Jimmy took him out to get me free.”

 

Dean shivered at the thought of never meeting his Alpha, then met Cas’ cerulean gaze. “Call him. I owe him twice over then. He saved you, and together you freed me.”

 

They snuggled until Cas’ knot went down down enough to separate, then Cas reached for his phone. “Are you serious about this?”

 

“Call him. I wanna see if I can take you both at once.”

 

“Fuuuuuck.” Cas dialled quickly.

 

***

 

Jimmy arrived half an hour later, smelling of cheap beer, anger, and suspicion. Cas met him at the door in just his jeans, and Jimmy's eyes raked over him as he circled him, taking in the mating bite and the scratches down his back. His eyes widened at the obvious scent of heat in the air, and he met Cas' eyes almost belligerently.

 

"Little fucker didn't stab you at least, but mating? Are you serious? He tried to kill me."

 

"And you tried to kill him when he was chained to a bed. Call it even. Besides, he wants to thank you."

 

Jimmy glared at him, disbelief dripping from every pore, from each movement. "Thank me for what,  _ not _ slitting his throat?"

 

"No. For killing his brother. You set him free just as much as I did."

 

Jimmy froze, his scent changing to one of distress in an instant. "That… all that was done by his brother?" Cas knew his twin perfectly, and saw the moment his tough exterior cracked. He pulled him into his arms and against his throat, opposite Dean's mark, letting Jimmy breathe him in. "Never. I could never…"

 

Cas pressed his lips to Jimmy's hair. "I know, little brother. Shhh… it's okay. Now, you want to meet our Omega?"

 

Jimmy pulled back, his scent confused but edging towards arousal. "You want to share him?"

 

"The important thing is he  **needs** it. His heat is outta control."

 

"What if he gets knocked up, you gonna remember I was here?"

 

Cas felt his stomach drop and met his twin's eyes sadly. "He can't. He had to have a partial hysterectomy after an infection nearly killed him. It was discovered after we found him."

 

Cas watched as his brother reeled. "He would have died in the room," Jimmy murmured. Cas nodded, waiting. "He needs us both, really?"

 

"He does. And he  _ wants _ us both." Cas smirked, but his focus was straying as a familiar scent reached him from upstairs. 

 

Dean needed them now.

 

He dragged Jimmy to the stairs and saw his brother’s nostrils flare. Jimmy kicked off his shoes and raced up the stairs with Cas on his heels, bursting through the bedroom door together. Dean lay on the bed before them, his fingers teasing in and out of his hole, his body flushed with his heat. His head was thrown back on the bed, but he still called out to them. 

 

“Alphas, please!” he whimpered as he writhed, arching up off the bed until his back left the mattress, his toes curling as he tormented himself.

 

“Fuck me,” Jimmy muttered, and Cas gave a low chuckle.

 

“That’s kinda the point. Or rather, we fuck him.” Cas stripped out of his jeans, cock already hard and aching again, and crawled onto the bed. Glancing back over his shoulder, he beckoned his twin with a look. “Jimmy, you’re not leaving us hanging, are you?”

 

A look of intense hunger crossed Jimmy’s features, and he popped several buttons loose on his shirt in his haste. Dropping his jeans he kicked them away, then joined Cas and Dean on the bed. Stroking his hand down Dean’s flank, he turned Deanto face towards Cas.

 

“We didn’t have the best start, Dean. But you can see Cassie, you know he won’t let anyone hurt you. Now how do you want this?” Jimmy asked softly.

 

“Alpha, want you in my mouth, fuck my mouth,” Dean pleaded, rolling back to face Jimmy and worming his way down the bed. “Jimmy, knot my fucking mouth while Cas knots my ass!”

 

Jimmy groaned, his cock twitching, then he gasped as Dean swallowed him down. Dean shifted to all fours, and Jimmy and Cas followed, their eyes meeting over the Omega’s willing body. Cas reached for his brother and locked their hands together, and then they began to thrust, slow and easy. Cas could see that Jimmy was keeping his strokes shallow and tugged on his hands, pulling him slightly off-balance and causing him to sink deeper down Dean’s throat. Dean moaned in response and Jimmy swore. He met Cas’ eyes then and Cas nodded. Moving in sync the twins sped up, rocking deep and hard into Dean, the wet slap against his ass accompanied by the soft gagging noises as he swallowed Jimmy down. Cas heard Dean hum in pleasure as he clenched around Cas’ cock, and Jimmy’s eyes rolled back as the vibration hit him. 

 

“Fuck, he’s good at this, isn’t he?” Jimmy muttered, freeing one hand to stroke through Dean’s hair. Cas locked his hand onto Dean’s hip and picked up the pace, watching as his brother matched him subconsciously.

 

“Wouldn’t know,” he grunted, fighting to control himself as Dean whimpered and tightened around him. “Been busy at this end.”

 

“Oh fuck, do that again Dean!” Jimmy ordered, his attention drawn by something Cas couldn’t see and could only guess at. Meanwhile his own knot was threatening to catch, and he tugged Jimmy forward, pulling him into his arms. “Cassie?” Jimmy’s voice was soft, tentative, and Cas stroked a hand down his brother’s cheek, gently reassuring.

 

“Jimmy, come with me,” he whispered, and pulled his twin into a slow, languorous kiss. Jimmy’s body trembled and shook against his, whimpering with Dean as his knot caught in his mouth, then Cas let himself go.

 

In the slick and sweat soaked aftermath, Cas brought water for his Omega and his brother, coaxing them both to rest while they could. Jimmy’s eyes followed him hotly, and Cas knew they’d crossed a line they’d danced along for years. He paused next to the bed, looking down at Jimmy, and felt his stomach unclench as Jimmy smiled up at him sweetly, a genuinely happy expression he hadn’t seen in years. Bending quickly he captured Jimmy’s lips with his own, sliding his tongue lightly over them until Jimmy pulled him down into his arms and opened for him. Cas groaned against his twin’s lips and caged him with his arms, lining up their bodies and rutting against him desperately. A moment later he broke from the kiss with a surprised cry as a wet tongue traced over his hole and down over his sac.

 

“Dean, don’t stop!” he demanded, then growled as Dean got off the bed.

 

“Relax, Alpha-mine. Just getting some toys. I think you two are going to enjoy this.”

 

***

 

Dean returned after a moment with a double-ended dildo and a bottle of lube. He allowed Cas to kiss Jimmy one more time then motioned for him to lay on his back, head near the foot of the king-sized bed. Holding up the dildo, he waved it at the twins, getting identical smiles in return. Dean had fingered Cas loose while they were waiting for Jimmy to arrive, and so after liberally coating the dildo with lube, he pressed one end into Cas’ ass. Jimmy propped himself up on his elbows to watch, and swore softly. He grabbed the bottle from Dean’s hands and slicked his fingers, reaching down to prepare himself. Dean watched his Alpha tremble as Dean fucked him gently with the dildo, and then he lined it up with Jimmy’s ass as well. Catching on quickly, Cas wormed his way closer until his ass was nestled against his brother’s, their legs entwined as they rocked and fucked against each other. 

 

Dean retrieved the lube from Jimmy’s nerveless fingers and coated both Alpha cocks where they pressed against each other. Squatting over the twins, he took a deep breath, then slowly sank down, groaning deep in his chest at the stretch of taking both cocks at once.

 

The twins moaned underneath him and started a slow give and take, Cas’ deeper voice crying out one moment as the dildo shifted within him and Jimmy shouting the next. Dean felt their hands settle at his back and hips, and allowed them to lift and drop him onto their cocks.  Dean drove himself upward and slammed down again, the feeling of being full overwhelming him until he was crying out and shuddering above them, over and over until his legs gave way and he collapsed over Jimmy. Cas squirmed away, a low whimper escaping him when the dildo slipped from his body as his cock slid from Dean’s. Crawling around to tease the dildo in and out of Jimmy’s body a few times, Cas leaned over Dean’s body, then pressed slowly back into Dean’s hole. 

 

“Oh fuck, yes. Fuck me, Alphas, c’mon, show me what you’ve got!” Dean egged them on, his cries alternating between taunts and pleas as the twins fucked into him, Cas hot against his back and Jimmy below him, pulling him down onto their cocks and nipping at his throat. “Jimmy, mark me. Fuck, yes, I want you to. Bite me!”

 

Dean was aware of a moment of stillness between the twins, Jimmy looking over his shoulder at Cas, then nodding. Jimmy’s fangs flashed, then there was a sharp pain at Dean’s throat as Jimmy bit opposite Cas’ mark. Dean felt his body tighten, the fire in his gut ramping up to an inferno, then felt Cas’ teeth lightly at his ear. 

 

“Bite him, Dean,” Cas urged, and Dean struck, biting his other lover at the behest of the first, feeling Jimmy’s knot swell inside him and lock into place. Even as he licked over the wound, he heard the sound of lips meeting, then Cas strained to reach past him, and sank his fangs into Jimmy’s throat on the other side. Jimmy convulsed underneath him and his cock spurted deep within Dean again. Mewling at the hot rush, Dean shifted as much as possible while tied to Jimmy, allowing Cas to get closer. He watched from the corner of his eyes as Jimmy struck, biting into Cas’ throat, and screamed as Cas’ knot exploded to fullness within him. Dean’s body tightened impossibly and he came in great spurts between his and Jimmy’s bodies, then Dean was floating, sated and blissful.

 

***

 

Several days passed in the same fashion, the Alphas catering to Dean’s every need until his heat finally passed. The trio fell into a freshly made bed, limp and exhausted, limbs tangled so each was touching the others. Dean pulled Jimmy to him, the younger Alpha still needing reassurance, and kissed him softly. Cas stroked his hand through Jimmy’s hair and down his back, smiling as his brother arched into his touch. The restless need finally gone, they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to fpwoper for beta-ing for me!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that was deliberate, not naming the intruders. There will be another chapter.


End file.
